1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a similar image search system, and more particularly to a similar image search system for searching for an image similar to an image to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been taken various medical images such as X-rays, computerized axial tomographies, and magnetic resonance images in various medical facilities. Generally these medical images are used for diagnosing and grasping the condition of the disease of the patient or progress of the disease and a reader such as a doctor diagnoses viewing an image and determines the course of treatment.
In medical facilities, the medical images used in diagnosis have been stored in the form of hard copies. However, in order to simplify the management of increasing medical images and to save the storing spaces, there has been proposed an image filing system in which pieces of digital image data are read out from medical images and the medical images are stored in recording media such as optical discs or magnetic discs in the form of image data.
Such a system can save the image storing spaces and makes it feasible to use images for various purposes.
In the case of an unexperienced reader or a rare disease or a disease out of reader's special interest, it is sometimes difficult for the reader to properly judge the name of the disease. In such a case, the reader sometimes consults other doctors or refers to past similar cases.
However it is very difficult to search for similar images among numerous images stored in the form of hard copies, and in the case of a small scale medical facilities storing a small amount of past cases, a desired similar case cannot be constantly obtained. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a system which makes it feasible to search for images similar to the image to be diagnosed (the image on the basis of which the patient's disease is to be diagnosed) among a number of images.
We, this applicant, has proposed a diagnosis-aid system in which information on prospective diseases are searched for and output on the basis of the condition of the disease input. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-32476). In this system, when information on the condition of the patient such as result of reading an image of the affected part, result of diagnosis, result of interview with the patient, result of medical examination and the like is input, a name of disease prospected on the basis of the condition of the patient input or an image typical of the disease and the like are output, thereby aiding the doctor in making a proper diagnosis irrespective his or her experience or ability.
However, the diagnosis-aid system is arranged to input contents such as recorded in a medial chart and not to input an image to be diagnosed. That is, the diagnosis-aid system requires input of the reader's view and accordingly, is not effective when diagnosis of the image is difficult.